Sticks & Stones: A Levi & Mikasa Ackerman Series
by Mika60
Summary: A collective of my RivaMika/LeviMika one-shot prompt fills on Tumblr. Everything from fluff to angst, canon to AU.
1. Delinquency

**A/N:** Hello! Since I've also fulfilled a bunch of RivaMika/LeviMika one-shot prompts on my Tumblr (fuku-shuu) in addition to the existing uploads in my FFnet profile, I figured I should probably publish these individually here as well. Please enjoy and review! :)

P.S. If you desire a continuation for any of these, just review or PM me. I cannot guarantee that sequels will manifest, but some of these ideas are definitely worth further exploration!

* * *

**Originally Written:** November 23rd, 2013  
**Prompt:** Levi & Mikasa as rebel teens - Anon on Tumblr

* * *

"And? Who the fuck are you?"

The underclassman girl in Levi's line of vision barely flinched at his crude choice of words. Her posture was one of complete indifference, with her relaxed spine and bottom of one shoe leaning against the dingy alley wall, a single raised leg bent at a most acute angle. Besides the ripped dark grey t-shirt that shared the color of her eyes, she was dressed in denim so black it highlighted the paleness of her skin even more. Had it not been for the faint rosiness of her mouth and the crimson fabric encircling her neck, she would have embodied a palette of monotony, a daunting, greyscale figurehead in his prismatic world of petty crimes and misdemeanors.

She raised her arm at a lethargic pace, the frail end of her cigarette dangling between almost elegant fingers before reaching its destination. Those placid pupils glanced at him with accusation before shifting back to the ground, delivering an admonishing message within a nanosecond. _You know who I am_.

Indeed, he had lied. He knew exactly who she was and how the rumors of her reputation had already saturated the student body gossip channels since her first step unto the school grounds earlier in the day. _Mikasa Ackerman, juvenile delinquent_._ Institutionalized at a tender age 9 for mysterious reasons surrounding some type of felony. Now, a mere freshman but already amongst the most feared._

"I want to join your crew." The smoke that drifted from between her lips blew back towards her defined profile, forming a makeshift mask of whitish wisps that embraced every plane and angle. "I hear that you and the other seniors are an intimidating bunch."

_Face of an angel and heart of a devil_. He had to hide his smirk. _Well then, this is going to be an interesting school year_.


	2. Cleansing

**Originally Written:** November 23rd, 2013  
**Prompt:** "I was wondering how that wonderfully talented mind of yours would imagine this RivaMika 'Cleaning Battle' we're all psyched for. Angst/fluff/humour/all of them - your choice, of course." - megillien on Tumblr

* * *

**A/N:** This is a bit..._different._ Takes place after the revelations of Chapter 51.

* * *

The boiling water relentlessly pounded against their naked backs, scalding every inch of skin as the forces of gravity towed tiny, merciless trails of agony down muscled silhouettes. She lost track of where the liquid of her tears ended and that of the shower began, her mind only able to acknowledge the fact that his palms were traveling up and down her spine at a furious pace. It was an act drenched with a multitude of purposes and emotions of his own - indignation, comfort, turmoil, cleansing.

"Humans…" She sobbed out bitterly against his bare shoulder, the angry gnashing of her teeth almost biting through the top layer of his skin. "…I've been killing humans this entire time…"

"Shhh…" His gripped her elbows to pull apart their embrace, "We did what we had to do for the sake of humanity, Mikasa. The blood on my hands runs far - years deeper than yours."

Her gaze shifted from distressed to neutral as she recognized the grim weight of his words. Silently, she released herself from his grasp before reaching to gather the remnants of the soap dish contents upon the wall. Moments later, she linked both of her hands with one of his before beginning to lather it, fingers intertwining and becoming sodden with foamy matter as she diligently tended to every crevice.

With his free hand, he repeated her earlier action with the soap, eventually allowing his palm to traverse roughly up her arm before sliding downward between her supple breasts. The unevenness from his callouses caused several randomized paths of bubbles to surface until he paused at her chiseled abdomen.

_Here be the flesh that has caused the death of dozens. _He watched as the white substance altered its shape countless times against her smooth skin before being swiftly washed away, seemingly seizing all the impurity from her past actions with them.

_Now, be cleansed._


	3. Sleepless

**Originally Written:** November 23rd, 2013  
**Prompt:** "Squad Levi's sleeping arrangements, Mikasa can't sleep and neither can levi so they talk all night, can be romantic or platonic." - tanagers on Tumblr

* * *

**A/N:** I actually need moments like this to happen in canon, just saying /pokes Isayama/

* * *

The sounds of another figure straining to climb atop the cabin roof disturbed Levi from his nightly reverie. The rising silhouette did not alarm him, however, as he recognized the source of the hushed grunts almost immediately, having heard them just hours ago during their one-on-one training session.

"Heichou." As she surfaced from below the gutter, the young woman's voice was rather serene, apparently just as unperturbed by their late encounter. Without hesitance, she shuffled herself towards the empty area next to him on the ridge. "Sorry, I could not sleep."

"Mikasa." He acknowledged in kind, feeling slightly taken aback by how close in proximity she had positioned herself. Against the fragile thatch material her skirt billowed out haphazardly, its hem almost tickling the side of his knee. It was strange to see her in such outfits so often now. Flowing fabrics, pastel colors - but while the unusual clothing attributes softened her features slightly more on a daily basis, they never alleviated the sheer will reflected in those eyes. They were the same as his - constantly guarded, constantly unwavering.

"Thank you for choosing us to be here." Her voice suddenly split through the thick silence that had allowed him to momentarily analyze her.

He raised a single brow. "You actually consider this whole circumstance a blessing?"

"The undeniable truth is that we are stronger together in any battle." Her fingers tugged on that signature scarf mindlessly as she lifted her neck towards the skies. "We already know one another inside and out."

_As expected of her - practicality in reason, but still with vague emotions buried within. _He almost allowed a grin escape onto his usual expression, but the threat passed as soon as the next question surfaced in his subconscience. He had wanted to ask this to every member of his new squad individually, yet the words had been impossible to utter out whenever he watched their interactions with one another.

"Are you prepared to sacrifice yourself if necessary? Especially knowing what happened to my previous team?"

"Heichou," Her eyes remained trained on the glittering darkness above as she spoke with resolve. "I have never been unprepared for that. Even when you saved me last time, I was ready to depart this world."

He could only scoff at her modest naivete. "Don't be that ready, Mikasa. The world will still need your strength years from now."

At the unexpected commendation, she darted her full attention towards him. Their gaze met between a myriad of unspoken words, a tranquil dispute between stubborn spirits that split open forked roads in their respective fates.

_(Next time, I will be the one to save you.)  
(No, I will be ready to save you again.)_


End file.
